new_zealand_elevator_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
KONE Elevators
It is difficult to say when KONE started producing Lifts in New Zealand, but it was most likely sometime around the 1980's. When they first started, KONE were in partnership with Australian Company "Elevators Pty. Ltd. (EPL)", and the two of them installed lifts under the name "EPL-KONE" for many years, until the late 80's/early 90's. There were many designs of lift that came out of the 1980's, as you will see below: 1980's: M-Series Kone's main design in the 1980's was their European "M-Series" Design of lift. These are most commonly found in high-rise applications in New Zealand. they feature a small, barrel-shaped button that lights up with wither Green or Red LED's. The original buttons were black, but were later silver metal. These fixtures were also used for modernization. Euro-2.png|Black European M-Series with Green LED's Euro-9.jpg|Black European M-Series buttons with green LED's Euro-5.png|Black European M-Series Call button with Red LED's RedMpanel.png Euro-1.jpg|Silver European M-Series with Red LED's Euro-7.png|Silver European M-Series buttons with green LED's Euro-6.png|Silver European M-Series buttons with red LED's Euro-3.png|European M-Series Segment Hall Indicator Euro-4.png|European M-Series Segemtn Internal Indicator Euro-8.png|M-Series LCD Display Euro-10.jpg|European M-Series Segment Car Indicator ________________________________________________________________________________ 1980's-90's: Asian M-Series Kone frequently used the Asian version of M-Series fixtures. These are silver oblong buttons that have a red halo when presses. This design carried on being made into the 1990's. This particular design was mainly used for high-rise lifts, and thus not many low-rise ones can be found. It is also common to sometimes find these buttons used on the early Ecodisc's from the 1990's. Call Station.png|Asian M-Series call station (photo by WaygoodOtis) Waygoodfour.png|Asian M-Series car buttons (photo by WaygoodOtis) Waygoodtwo.png|Asian M-Series car buttons (photo by WaygoodOtis) WaygoodOne.png|Asian M-Series external indicator (photo by WaygoodOtis) Waygoodthree.png|Asian M-Series segment indicator (photo by WaygoodOtis) LED Display.png|Asian M-Series LED Indicator NovelDisplay.png|Asian M-Series Novel-Elements LED Indicator ____________________________________________________________________________________ 1980's: EPL-KONE In the 80's and 90's, Kone had a partnership with Australian lift manufacturer "Elevators Pty. Ltd.", otherwise known as EPL. The two companies installed many lifts in New Zealand under the joint name EPL-KONE. Often they used Kone's M-Series buttons, but sometimes they would use EPL's design. The EPL design uses square buttons with an integral lamp that light sup when pressed. It also features an LED dot-matrix floor indicators and green directional arrows. CallButton1.png|EPL call button CallButton2.png|EPL call button indisebuttons.png|EPL car buttons insidebuttons.png|EPL car buttons Display1.png|EPL-KONE LED floor indicator Display2.png|EPL-KONE LED floor indicator NOTE: '''The lifts in these videos have been modernized since filming! _________________________________________________________________________ 80's-90's: SEMAG Elevators In the 1980's and 1990's, KONE installed a large number of elevators made by SEMAG. These were installed under the EPL-KONE brand name, and were used for low-rise applications. Most of the ones installed were hydraulic, but a few traction ones were also made. They used SEMAG buttons, and either a SEMAG or EPL-KONE floor indicator. Some later installations used Dewhurst buttons instead. ButtonsOne.png|SEMAG buttons ButtonsTwo.png|SEMAG buttons Dewhurst.png|Dewhurst buttons on a SEMAG lift AnalogueOne.png|SEMAG Floor Indicator AnalogueTwo.png|SEMAG floor indicator LEDdisplay.png|EPL-KONE LED floor indicator on a SEMAG lift ExternalOne.png|External SEMAG directional arrows, with EPL-KONE LED indicator _______________________________________________________________________________ 1990's: Novell-Elements Novell-Elements was a very rare KONE design made in the mid-late 1990's. It was mostly used in small, Hydraulic lifts, but can also be found in Traction lifts too. The design feature small, rectangular black buttons, with a triangular shaped red LED in the corner. DSCN0373.JPG DSCN0376.JPG DSCN0374.JPG CallButtons.jpg|KONE Novell-Elements Call Button DSCN0377.JPG COPbuttons.png|KONE Novell-Elements Interior Buttons ButtonsTePapaone.jpg|KONE Novell-Elements Interior Buttons DSCN0375.JPG DSCN0378.JPG IndicatorPanel.png|KONE Novell-Elements floor indicator ______________________________________________________________________________ Late 90's-2000's: Delta KONE Delta fixtures were used from the late 90's to Early 2000's. These buttons could be made either round, rectangular or square and could be metal silver or plastic black. They feature a red LED stripe at the top of the button. Delta fixtures were common in both new installations and modernization, especially in high-rise applications. They were also used in the very first Ecodisc elevators in the 1990's (but more on that in a minute!). RectCall.png|Rectangular KONE Delta call button (photo by WaygoodOtis) Rectone.png|Rectangular KONE Delta buttons (photo by WaygoodOtis) Squareone.png|Square KONE Delta buttons Round Call.png|Round KONE Delta call button (photo by WaygoodOtis) RoundButtons.png|Round KONE Delta buttons (photo by WaygoodOtis) LCD screen.png|KONE Delta LCD floor indicator (photo by WaygoodOtis) LEDDeltadisplay.png|KONE Delta LED floor indicator (photo by WaygoodOtis) _____________________________________________________________________ 1996: Ecodisc In 1996, KONE revolutionized the Elevator Industry by producing the worlds first ever MRL Traction lift motor. An MRL (Machine Room Less) Elevator is a traction lift with a motor small enough to fit inside the shaft, without the need of a motor room. The new design was called the "Monospace", but is more commonly known as the "Ecodisc", due to its distinctive green colour and disc-like shape. The first Ecodisc's were made in 1997, and so far I have only found on example of a 1990's one. It uses KONE's Delta fixtures (see above for more details) or Sigma Fixtures (see below). below is a photo of a KONE ecodisc motor from Wikimedia Commons. ___________________________________________________________________ 1996-2003: Sigma Sigma was a fixture used on early Ecodisc's from 1996 to 2003. It features round buttons in either silver or black, with a curved LED strip at the top, which lights up red when the button is pressed. The floor indicators are the same as those used in KONE Delta lifts. DSCN3474.JPG DSCN3475.JPG DSCN3478.JPG DSCN3476.JPG DSCN3477.JPG DSCN3479.JPG DSCN3480.JPG DSCN3481.JPG NZliftscall.png NZliftsouter.png NZliftsoutsideind.png SnorkittyOutind.png Snorkittyinbuttons.png WGOOne.jpg WGOtwo.jpg Snorkittyinside.png ___________________________________________________________________ 2000's: KSS 470 '''Kone Signalization System (or KSS) is the current fixtures used in almost any Kone elevator models. It is primarily used for the European market. KSS 470 consists of round plastic silver-coated buttons with an orange halo and black tactile. The floor indicators are black lozenge-shaped display with either a LED segmented or dot matrix display and and a directional indicator consisting of a rhombus and two trapezoids. setoflifts.jpg|Set of two KONE Ecodisc's with KSS 470 fixtures EcodiscSetof3.JPG InsidePipiteaEcodisc.JPG DSCN0076.JPG DSCN0079.JPG DSCN0077.JPG DSCN0078.JPG DSCN2726.JPG DSCN2727.JPG 470pannelme.png|KONE KSS 470 panel DSCN2729.JPG 11floorsone.png|KSS 470 car buttons Ecodisc-2.jpg 470indicatorme.png|KSS 470 indicator 11floorsindicator.png|KSS 470 floor indicator Ecodisc-1.jpg DSCN2728.JPG DSCN2731.JPG _____________________________________________________________________ 2000's: KSS 520/620 KSS 520 have round plastic tactile buttons which also have halo lamp. Additionally, the floor number and symbols light up when the buttons are pressed. Floor indicator displays are similar to KSS 470 but the display shape is rectangular instead of lozenge. Sadly, the only video of one in New Zealand isn't avaliable any more! But you can visit this link to learn more about KSS 520 on the Elevatorpedia Wiki: http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Kone_Elevator_Fixtures_Guide#KSS_520 I did manage to find this photo on Flickr of a lift modernized by KONE in Dunedin, which shows the Australian version of the buttons. These have a modified design to include a protruding edge around the button to meet Australian Design requirements. _____________________________________________________________________________ KSS 620 is very similar to 520, apart from a few small differences, including a different panel design and LCD floor indicators (usually, the LED can also be used). Only one of these (so far) has been found in New Zealand. WaygoodOtis filmed one in Auckland, check out the video below: _____________________________________________________________________________ Present: KDS 300-AUS Sometime around 2010, KONE decided to stop using the nice KSS fixtures in New Zealand and switch to KDS instead, which a different fixture range designed for the Asian market. I am very disapointed about this, as the KDS fixtures are not as good as KSS. Furthermore, the buttons used here are KDS 300-AUS, which were designed to meet Australian design requirements. These buttons are crap, as they keep breaking and falling apart. The fixtures can come in White, Red, Blue or Green, and can have an LED or LCD floor indicator. The buttons are usually round, but can also be found square. KONE also offers a Segment-LED floor indicator, but this extremely rare, and has so far only been found on select lifts owned by Auckland Transport. liuftsbankone.jpg DSCN0231.JPG DSCN0232.JPG RedCOPone.jpg DSCN0577.JPG Redcall.jpg DSCN0619.JPG White Bunnings.jpg whitebuttons.jpg DSCN0233.JPG|Blue KDS300-AUS Call Buttons DSCN0235.JPG Square2.jpg Square1.jpg DSCN0578.JPG RedButtonsFarmers.png DSCN0237.JPG DSCN0621.JPG WhitebuttonsWellington.png BlueButtonAKL.png DSCN0626.JPG RedIndicator1.png AltIndiSeg.png altindisegmentthing.png IndicatorSeparate.png DSCN0238.JPG WhiteLEDinside.png DSCN0616.JPG WhiteIndicator.jpg BlueIndicator.jpg DSCN0236.JPG LCDBlack.png KoneDisplay.png|LCD Display inside the lift car. DSCN0625.JPG DSCN0622.JPG ________________________________________________________________________ KSS280 KSS280 is the only KSS fixture line that is sold int he Asia-pacific market. This is a new fixture line that is designed for more low-budget installations. I personally don't like 280, but some like it. CallOne.png CallTwo.png buttons1kss280.png cab.png indicatorkss280.png ________________________________________________________________________ Design Series (KSC) KONE makes a world-wide designer series of panels, available in many colours and custom and designs. KONE offer both a half-height (D20) panel and full-height (D40) panel. In new Zealand, these usually have KDS 300-AUS buttons & floor indicators, however KSS indicators may be used, especially on Destination Dispatch (Polaris) systems. Outside.png panel.png indicatorkscd40.png polarisindi.png ________________________________________________________________________ Generic Indicators It is quite unusual to find generic components on KONE lifts in New Zealand, however is does happen occasionally. GenericInd1.jpg GenericInd2.jpg GenericInd3.jpg GenericInd4.png GenericInd5png.png Polaris: Destination Dispatch "Destination Dispatch" was invented to make high-rise lifts more efficient. To operate it, you enter the floor you want to go to, before getting into the lift. The computer then assigns you a lift, based on where you want to go. It makes high-rise elevator travel MUCH more efficient. KONE's Destination Dispatch system is called "Polaris". It can be designed as either a touch screen, or a button panel with KDS 300-AUS buttons. Bankofelevators.jpg Bankofelevatorstwo.jpg buttonspolaris.jpg floorEcalled.jpg polarisscreen.jpg TouchBank.jpg TouchSystem.jpg DSCN5480.JPG DSCN5481.JPG ________________________________________________________________________